1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to filter devices and more particularly relates to an improved type of filter screen device for water and the like liquids.
2. Prior Art
Various types of filter devices have been employed in systems utilized to purify agricultural, industrial, landscaping, potable waters and the like liquids. In many of said systems the filters employed are difficult to remove in order to clean, replace, repair and the like. Most of the filter devices which are capable of processing substantial amounts of water are cumbersome, difficult to open and expensive.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an improved filter device for use with agricultural, industrial waters and the like, which device should be of relatively small size, high efficiency and low cost. The device should be readily openable for easy access to the filter components thereof for easy replacement and repair thereof. Preferably, the filter used in such a device should in itself be inexpensive and easy and rapid to replace.